


The Elevator

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Another Garvez Story, Elevator, F/M, Friendship, Lemons, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: What happens in the elevator doesn't always stay in the elevator... light lemons.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Shut Up

Penelope Garcia never realised just how much she could hate something. That's right, some _thing_. Not someone, something. And it was all because of Luke Alvez.

Their first meeting was in the elevator. He'd asked her about herself and that had ended badly. They were near the elevator when she found out he gotten the job and was an SSA in training and she had to stand next to him in the small space, taking in his masculine scent and doing her best to not look at his strong hands.

Yes, Penelope Garcia hated the elevator. It was too small. When they rode in it together it meant that she had to stand close to him and breath him in. It meant that she couldn't think straight and her head pounded against her chest. It meant that she needed to acknowledge that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't dislike Luke Alvez.

She tried, she really did. But what was there to dislike? He was intelligent, kind, handsome, funny, great with children and animals, a wonderful friend and a fantastic profiler? She tried to find a reason to dislike him and the only she had come up with was that he wasn't vegetarian… seriously, that was it. And she did have friends that weren't vegetarian so it wasn't a big deal - but still? How did one man possess the capability to make her feel like she was a plate of jello?

Penelope furiously rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on her face. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to be over. They thought they had a break in the case but it proved to be nothing. The bad guy was still out there and she had to go home and go to bed knowing that.

She grabbed her bag and stood from her desk, switching off the multiple monitors and plunging her office into darkness.

It was late and she was grateful that everyone else had gone home. She couldn't find it in her to put on a happy facade right now.

She pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come up. In a matter of seconds, the doors had opened and she stepped inside.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" Penelope's tired eyes went wide as she watched Luke Alvez jog towards the small space.

He managed to put his hand against the door and climb in, pressing the button for them to descend.

"What are you doing here this late, Newbie?"

"Finishing paperwork. I like to get it done as soon as possible. What are you still doing here Queen of Ice?"

Penelope rolled her eyes at the unflattering nickname. "Finishing up some tech stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Luke nodded his head in agreement. "Probably not."

He took her body in and Penelope pretended that she wasn't watching him out the corner of her eye.

"Do I smell or something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do I smell?" Luke lifted his arm above his head and sniffed at his armpits. Penelope tried to ignore the way the muscles in his arms rolled and flexed at the simple movement.

She scrunched her face up at his comment as she tried to work out what he was getting at.

"Well, you're stood over the other side of this elevator like I either smell or I'm going to bite you if you get too close."

She didn't have a response so she stayed quiet.

"Or it could be because you like me."

That got her attention. Her head whipped around to the side so fast to look at him she was surprised that she didn't get whiplash.

"Wh-what?"

"You like me." There was a smug look on his face. "You like me and you don't want to admit it."

"I do not like you Luke Alvez!" She could hear the rise in her voice, she could feel the blush on her cheeks and she knew that Luke was aware she was lying. She was never very good at deception. Her brothers learnt early on not to entrust her with secrets.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe not. Maybe you love me."

"Stop talking." Penelope felt her jaw tense and her teeth grind together.

"You do love me!" Luke grinned and began to chant 'you love me' over and over again.

It was a mantra that ran through her head and around her brain. It perforated her ears and sent her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Luke. Shut. Up." She told him slowly. If it were possible, his grin got wider and he continued to chant, his speech getting faster and faster.

Feeling so completely overwhelmed and slightly embarrassed, Penelope dropped her bag to the floor and pushed Luke against the wall of the elevator, her hands staying on his chest.

"I told you to shut up."

Luke fell silent and Penelope suddenly became aware of; one, how close they were; two, how right it felt; and three, just how much she wanted to kiss him.

She peeked at Luke through her lashes and watched as he swallowed hard. His lips looked plump and soft and oh so kissable. If she were to just lean up on her tiptoes she could find out for herself.

Her eyes darted between his and his lips and when she noticed him doing the same all reasoning and sense went out the window.

Penelope leaned forward and placed her lips on his. It was just a few seconds, just a few seconds of bliss before she pulled back, realisation hitting her over what she had done.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes went wide and she stepped back.

Luke's face mirrored her own for about three seconds before he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her back to him, his lips finding hers immediately.

Penelope would like to say she resisted, that the rational side of her brain knew this was wrong because they were co-workers. But it didn't. Her brain didn't have a thought in it. She sank into him and the kiss, feeling his body under her hands and his lips on hers.

The kiss lasted longer than the last and when they pulled away, Penelope felt incredibly warm. She wanted to say something, to ask what had just happened and why. But the doors to the elevator opened and both Luke and Penelope jumped back.

A janitor was stood in front of the elevator with a mop and bucket.

"Evening, Penelope, Luke." It was Earl. He'd been working at the FBI for years. He was a lovely older gentleman and Penelope made sure to never forget his birthday.

"Earl," Penelope greeted in a breathless voice. When she glanced to the side, she saw her reflection in the shiny metal of the elevator and saw that her perfect lipstick had been smeared at the corners. Calmly, she reached up and swiped at the bright colour, removing it from her skin.

Luke just gave him a wave and an awkward cough.

Earl looked at Luke and then Penelope and a knowing smile spread across his face.

"I-I have to go," Penelope stuttered. She took her bag from the floor and with as much dignity as she could muster she walked out of the elevator and towards Esther, all the while her lips tingling.

That may have been an amazing kiss… but she still hated elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Don't Over Think It

Penelope held her head high as she stood next to Luke in the elevator. Her face was blank even though her hands were clutching onto her handbag as if it were her lifeline.

"So… are we just not going to talk about that thing that happened?"

"What thing?"

Luke gave a small chuckle. "The kiss… that happened last week… right in this elevator."

"Oh, that thing," she said nonchalantly as if she kissed men in elevators every day.

"Yeah, that thing."

"It was nothing," she shrugged her shoulders but she refused to look at him.

"It felt like something."

"Well, it wasn't."

"I thought it was."

She didn't respond.

"Can you tell what I'm doing?" She spared him a glance out the corner of her eye. "I'm trying to talk so you'll tell me to shut up again - maybe you'll kiss me."

Her face flamed and she returned to staring at the doors.

Suddenly, the elevator jolted and the lights went off before coming back on.

Both Luke and Penelope reached out to the side handrails to stabilise themselves.

"What was that?" Penelope asked seconds before an alarm blared through the elevator.

"It's stuck," Luke told her. Calmly, he pressed a button on the control panel.

"Hello?" a crackly voice said through the speakers.

"Hey - me and a colleague are stuck in the elevator."

"Oh… give me a second." The voice disappeared and then came back. "Right, yep I can see the problem. I'll get some engineers out to you. It shouldn't be too long."

Luke thanked him and then gave him their names so he could make a report of it.

Penelope leaned against the side of the elevator. She still hated them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and the problem had yet to be fixed. Both Luke and Penelope had taken to sitting on the floor, legs spread out as they talked.

"Favourite movie?"

"Sex and the City," Penelope answered. "You?"

"Star Wars."

"That's a series of movies."

"All very good," Luke counteracted. "Favourite book?"

"Non-fiction or fiction?"

"Fiction."

"Harry Potter, specifically the Deathly Hallows - who wouldn't want to be a wizard? You?"

"Anything by Ian Rankin."

"You can't pick just one can you, Newbie?"

"Nope," he said unashamedly. "Favourite food?"

"Vegetarian chilli."

He nodded and she raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know it was his turn. "Good old cheeseburger every time." Luke waited a few seconds before asking, "Favourite place to be taken on a date?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious." The way he said it made Penelope suspicious… and her heart beat a little faster.

"The park; so simple and yet a great place." She pulled her legs closer to her body, undoing the strap on her heels. "You?"

"If I'm with the right person I don't think I'd have a favourite place." He paused. "An elevator would do me fine if I was with the woman I wanted to be with."

Penelope was positive she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Her eyes met his and something passed between them. It was tangible in the air.

"Who is the woman you want to be with?"

Luke smiled. "She's amazing; funny, smart, kind and beautiful." He paused.

Penelope's heart was beating so fast and loud in her chest. Silence surrounded them as she worked out what to do next.

"Do you know if she wants to be with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I think she does and then other times I'm not sure."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I don't want to scare her off."

Penelope shook her head. "I don't think you will."

Luke paused and then asked, "what's your favourite animal?"

The question completely threw her off guard; it hadn't been the question she was expecting… and yet it seemed to fit. It calmed her racing heart and the heat she had previously felt blooming in her face disappeared. He was giving her space.

"A unicorn."

"They're not real."

"Who says?"

"Society!"

"I've never seen a dinosaur, does that mean that they're not real?"

Luke chuckled. "Fair point."

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Blue whale."

This was how their conversation went on; favourite place, favourite memory, worst date (that was a funny one), any tattoos (Penelope wouldn't tell), first kiss etc.

An hour flew around and Luke had moved to sit next to Penelope. His shoulder and knee were touching and Penelope was hyper-aware of everywhere he touched her. The warmth his body was emitting felt nice.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Luke asked.

Penelope giggled at the memory. "It was when I was fourteen. I had some friends round for a sleepover and we were in the basement singing and dancing. My younger brother Ralphie had been allowed to stay up late that night and he came charging down the stairs saying he was a superhero." She shook her head at the memory. "He'd cut two eye holes out of a sanitary towel and put it on his face like a mask."

Luke stared at and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I was so embarrassed," she said. "He wouldn't take it off and was just running around shouting about he was going to rescue us. My older brothers took pictures and laughed and my parents couldn't do anything because they were laughing so much too."

"What did your friends do?" Luke managed to choke out.

"Nothing! They didn't know what to do or where to look so they just settled for pretending it wasn't happening."

When Luke had calmed down, Penelope turned to him. "Your turn, Newbie. Most embarrassing moment - go."

"I was older. I was sixteen and playing football for my high school. We needed some new equipment and uniforms but the principal said we didn't have enough money. Me and a few of the other guys decided to do a calendar and sell them to raise it."

Penelope's brow crinkled. "That doesn't seem too embarrassing."

"No… except it was a naked calendar."

Her mouth dropped open.

"We decided to shoot the pictures in the school but they wouldn't let us… so we broke in one night." Luke felt his cheeks heat. "An old lady who lived across the road saw us and rang the police. When they turned up we were all naked bar these little towels around our waist and we covering each other in oil." He looked at her. "They thought we were shooting a gay porn film."

Those words were the cherry on top for Penelope and she erupted into loud laughter, her body shaking as she just imagined what the police must have felt, seeing all of these teenage boys naked and oiling up.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to laugh that hard."

"Oh I do, Newbie! That is hilarious."

"I was young and foolish."

"Nothing's changed there then."

"And to think… I thought we were getting on for a second."

"We were getting on for more than second."

A voice came over the speaker, interrupting them. "This is just to let you know that the engineer has managed to fix the problem and you'll be on your way shortly."

Luke and Penelope both stood and Luke pressed the intercom and thanked the man for his help.

Penelope put her heels back on her feet and as she did, the elevator began moving upwards once more.

She stumbled and Luke caught her, one arm around her waist as the other pressed up against the wall.

"Thanks," she told him nervously, stepping away and trying to regain her composure. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Luke, I have one more question."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do you do on a first date?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Have a good time, get to know the person."

She nodded and bit her lip.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Rossi and Prentiss were on the other side.

"Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Luke reassured them.

"Good - sorry to do this but we have a case," Emily informed them, turning on her heel and heading into the meeting room.

Rossi looked at Luke and then at Penelope. "We'll see you in there." Something was different about them, he just didn't know what.

As they watched Rossi walk away, Penelope turned to Luke.

"I had a really great time," she told him. "And I enjoyed getting to know you."

Luke's eyes widened as she walked away. "Wait, are you classing that as our first-"

He was cut off by Penelope. She turned and smiled at him. "Don't over think it, Newbie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Blame

Penelope glared at Luke as she used the shiny wall of the elevator to fix her hair. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Luke had an amused expression on his face. "How is this my fault?"

"You accosted me last night and if you hadn't, I would have been able to go home and sleep well and get myself ready for this morning. Instead, you kept me awake _all_ night and I had to rush over to my house and get ready."

"I accosted you?" That certainly wasn't how Luke remembered things. "If I recall correctly, we were having a lovely meal and it was _your_ foot on _my_ calf."

Penelope blushed.

"And _you_ were the one who suggested we get dessert to go." She glared at him. "And… you were the one who asked to come over."

"Alright, you've made your point."

Luke nodded. "And you were the one who pinned me against the couch and rode me until you were screaming."

"Luke!" Penelope flung her handbag at him, hitting him square on the bicep as he chuckled.

It had been a great night. She'd rode him on the couch until her legs gave out and she was a sweaty mess at which point he'd put her on the floor and taken her until he was breathless and shaking. A quick nap on the floor and he'd woken up to his cock in her mouth. He'd pulled her on top of him and had her ride his face until she came at which point they'd spooned and he'd gently thrust into her from behind, their moans and the sound of skin slapping the only noises in the apartment.

The morning came and he woke up with her in his arms. They'd had a quick session in the shower … and by quick, Luke meant it had run over and that's why they ended up rushing.

Luke had gotten ready and then drove Penelope back to her apartment. She'd gotten dressed rapidly and managed to twist her hair up into some kind of ponytail before running out the door and to his car.

"You can't deny it now, chica. You like me." Luke gave her a cheeky smile.

"I never denied it."

"You're a bad liar." She knew she was.

As if there was an invisible cord between them, Penelope and Luke came together, her arms wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist.

"So, are you coming over tonight?" Luke asked.

Penelope nodded. "Can you drop me home before you do? I want to get some clean clothes, my makeup and curling tongs."

"Of course," he leaned down and kissed her.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and angled her mouth under his.

It wasn't meant to get out of control but Luke couldn't help himself. His hands wandered down her curvy sides to her luscious backside and he lightly squeezed the globes in his hands.

Penelope moaned against his mouth and pushed her body against his.

The pleasure was short-lived though as the elevator dinged and both parties sprung apart from one another.

Reid was stood at the elevator with JJ and when they saw Penelope and Luke, their eyes went wide and they glanced between them before looking at one another.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Penelope told them both, her voice higher than normal.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed," Reid remarked.

"It's nothing!" Penelope marched from the elevator and into the offices of the BAU.

JJ and Reid looked at Luke.

"As she said, everything's fine," Luke reiterated, slowly walking out of the elevator and trying to hide the goofy smile plastered across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Can't Wait

Five days. It had been five days since he had seen her or touched her and it was driving him insane. His fingers itched to run through her hair and feel her curves against him. His tongue tingled at the thought of running over her skin and tasting what was quintessentially her.

His eyes kept darting over to her where she was sat. She was avoiding his eyes but he could see the small smile starting to form on her face.

Twenty minutes passed before Prentiss finished the de-brief and they were allowed to leave. Trying not to seem too eager, Luke exited the room with everyone and stayed at his desk as the others packed their belongings.

"Are you coming for a drink?" Matt asked.

Luke shook his head. "The sitter called and said Roxy has been getting a little antsy so I'm going to head home."

"Alright," Matt said and clapped him on the back.

"Give my love to Kirsty and the kids," Luke called, discreetly watching JJ and Penelope.

"Are you sure you won't come out?" JJ asked.

"No - I've got a seminar in the morning and it's early so I better get home."

Luke smiled; her seminar wasn't until midday.

"Okay." JJ squeezed her hand and walked towards the elevator where the other members of their team were waiting.

Neither Luke nor Penelope moved until everyone was in the elevator and the doors had closed, then he shot across the office and wrapped his arms around her waist, plastering his lips against hers in a fervour.

"I missed you," he whispered desperately against her lips.

"I missed you too," she mumbled back, her own arms around his shoulders. "I'm so glad you're back safe."

"I'll always come back to you," he reassured her.

He felt her smile and he placed his forehead against hers, just taking her in.

"Time to go home?" he asked.

"Definitely."

They joined hands and he took her laptop bag from her, putting it over his shoulder as they slowly walked towards the elevator.

When they were inside the metal box, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair. He slid his nose down and placed a kiss to her bare neck.

Penelope let out a little giggle and titled her neck further to the side.

Luke kissed the soft skin on her neck and trailed his lips down until he got to the junction where her neck met her shoulder.

"Luke…"

"Hm?"

"We're in the elevator."

"I know." Luke pressed his hips against her backside. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," she admitted breathlessly, turning in his arms and kissing him hard.

Luke's hands immediately went down to her ass and he squeezed the soft flesh in his hands. She moaned in his mouth and thrust her pelvis against his.

One of his large hands slipped under the hem of her dress and fondled her ass through her panties.

Her hands trailed down the front of his shirt and to his jeans where she palmed the outline of his large erection.

He groaned and as her fingers undid the zipper and crept into the material, the elevator dinged and came to a stop.

The doors opened and they sprang apart, Penelope's dress riding high on her thighs and Luke's fly open as they both panted. Her lipstick was smeared and his lips were sporting the same soft pink shade.

Once again, Earl stood outside the elevator with a smirk on his face.

"Evening," he gleefully told them, his sparkling.

Luke cleared his throat. "Good evening, Earl."

Penelope adjusted her dress and licked her lips.

Luke was trying to decide what would be more embarrassing; walking out of the elevator with his fly undone or doing up his fly in front of Earl and then walking out of the elevator.

He decided on the latter and as discreetly as he could, he zipped his jeans up with as much dignity as he could.

"Have a good night, Earl," Penelope told him, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him from the elevator.

They quickly walked out to the parking lot as Penelope's face got redder and redder.

They decided to leave her car at the BAU and they both got into his car.

On the way home, he took a different route and Penelope looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"I told you I couldn't wait," he said, pulling into a side road.

Penelope smirked and undid her belt as Luke did the same and turned the engine off.

Within seconds she was across the console and straddling him.

"Good," she told him before uttering the same words she had in the elevator. "Because neither can I."

Their hands moved together and soon his cock was free from his jeans and her underwear had been pushed to the side.

One quick thrust and he was buried inside her.

Penelope moaned and tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck.

Luke held her close and he thrust into her.

It wasn't particularly romantic but it is what they both needed.

His thrust were shallow and angeled, Penelope moving backwards slightly so he rubbed the inside of her walls.

"Luke." His name rolled off her tongue and when he raised his head to look at her face he noticed her eyes half-closed and her mouth open.

Her lids flickered and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

Luke used a finger to pull the skin from her mouth and pressed his own lips to hers.

As his tongue gently touched her lips, Penelope bucked wildly against him and then lost control of her orgasm as it rolled over her in waves of pure bliss.

Luke grunted as her pussy sucked his cock deeper and his orgasm washed over him and he came inside her.

As they came down from their respective orgasms, Penelope rested her forehead against his and lightly stroked her face with her fingers.

God, he was glad to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Fifty Bucks

They were late...again. Penelope blamed Luke. If he hadn't gotten out of bed looking so delicious she wouldn't have had to jump him over coffee. Luke blamed Penelope. If she hadn't have jumped him over coffee he wouldn't have had to pleasure her until she was screaming.

"You jumped me!" Luke told her as they got into the elevator and he mashed the button for their floor.

"Because you looked so hot!"

"I can't help that!"

Penelope rolled her eyes and pulled her compact mirror out of her purse, delicately applying her lipstick - a deep red shade that was bordering on brown.

There was a solution. Luke knew what that solution was… he just had to find the courage to ask. It had been on the tip of his tongue for the last few weeks. Matt had encouraged him and every morning when he got out of the elevator Matt would look at him and Luke would shake his head.

It felt nice having one member of the team who knew they were dating. Luke hadn't meant to tell Matt - both he and Penelope had agreed to keep things a secret, but during basketball one day, Matt had seen the marks that Penelope had left on his back the night before and Luke had come clean. He had never been that great at lying to people who knew him.

In the elevator, he shifted on his feet nervously, swaying side to side. He didn't have long and the urge to ask her was growing.

"We don't always have to be late…"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and put her lipstick and mirror away.

"There's a very easy fix." His hand stuffed itself into his pocket and he grasped the small object between his fingers. He took a deep breath. "You could move in with me?"

For a second she stared at him and then turned so she was fully facing him.

"If you wanted to…"

Her silence was unnerving.

"It's just my place is slightly bigger and closer and…"

"Wait," Penelope abruptly said. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Luke lipped his lips and nodded his head. "Yes."

"In the elevator?" He could see the smile playing on her lips.

"Yes. I can't wait any longer." Luke pulled the key out of his pocket and held it out to her in the palm of his hand. "I had this cut a few weeks ago and I've been trying to ask you."

She bit her lip and then pushed her body up against his, her fingers plucking the key out of his hand before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd love to move in with you… and Roxy."

"Well, we can't forget about Roxy." His hands went around her waist and his heart, that had been thundering so rapidly began to calm.

"I mean, she's the only reason I'm moving in."

"Of course."

Luke leaned down and pressed his lips against, hers, holding her close and just enjoying being with her. Penelope made everything better. She made his life a joy.

Penelope kissed him back before pulling away and placing another peck on his lips.

He opened his mouth to ask when she wanted to move in but before he had the chance, the doors to the elevator opened and revealed the entire team stood there; Rossi, Matt, Reid, Emily and JJ.

Luke turned to face them. He planned to give them a reasonable explanation as to why he and Penelope were embracing in the elevator… but there wasn't really one.

He looked at Penelope who stood frozen, her eyes darting around their teammates.

Rossi was the first to break the silence. He turned to Reid. "You owe me fifty bucks, kid - I told you they were together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Late

Luke sipped at his coffee and checked his watch. His eyes darted to the bathroom door. They needed to leave and Penelope was still in the bathroom.

"Pen-" he started but was abruptly cut off by her sharp voice.

"I know! I'm coming!" He and Roxy shared a look.

She bristled out of the bathroom and pushed her way past Luke. She grabbed her bag from the side and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot in annoyance as she looked at him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Luke - we're going to be late!" Penelope shouted before stomping out of their home and to the truck waiting in the drive.

They'd been living together for over a year and had just moved into their new house a few months ago. Luke loved it. There was a large backyard for Roxy to play in and a large drive for him to beat Matt at basketball. The kitchen was large and more often than not they had their friends around for dinner.

Penelope got her own office complete with four monitors and a computer that looked intimidating. Luke even got his computer in there so he could play his flight simulator games.

Penelope had decorated the house in bright colours, filling every space with mementoes and pictures of their lives. It wasn't just a house - it was their home.

But he didn't have to reflect on that as Penelope's angrily sounded the horn from his truck. He gulped down his coffee and hightailed it out of there.

He got into the car and she crossed her arms over her chest and stared indignantly out of the window.

The ride to work was quiet and filled with unspecified tension. Luke tried making small talk but he was rebuffed at every question or comment he made. Luke gave up and pulled silently into the parking lot.

Penelope jumped out of the car and headed straight inside, leaving Luke to jog to catch up to her.

"What is your problem?" he asked as he pressed the button to call for the elevator.

"Nothing."

He couldn't help the snort that came out of his mouth. "Yeah, and my name's Jenny." She didn't find that amusing. "Tell me what's going on, chica. I can't help if I don't know."

"There's nothing you can do, Luke." Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly looked away from him and swiped at her eyes.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Penelope stepping inside before they could continue their conversation.

Luke stepped in next to her and pressed the button for their floor.

"At least tell me what's going on so I can try and help."

"You can't." She crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Can't I make that decision?"

In a strange burst of rarely seen anger, Penelope turned to him. "Stop it! Just leave it!"

Calmly, Luke reached his arm out and pressed the 'STOP' button on the elevator.

Penelope looked at him with her mouth open.

"Please tell me what's going on."

For a moment, it looked like Penelope was going to argue with him and then she broke. Sobs tore from her body and Luke rushed forward to take her into his arms. He wrapped them around her fragile body and cradled her close.

"I'm so-sorry!" she wailed into his shoulder as she clutched at his chest.

"It's alright," he cooed, rocking her back and forth, slightly taken aback by her reaction. Penelope cried. She cried at everything, children in commercials, adverts for animal rescues and whenever Roxy did something cute. But she never cried like this. Not these wracking sobs that shook her entire body.

Penelope pulled away and Luke took ahold of her face in his hands and swiped his thumbs at her tears.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Luke asked as gently as he could.

Penelope nodded her head. "I'm scared because this wasn't planned and we've never really talked about it and - I want you to be pleased because I am but there are so many unknowns and…"

"Penelope," he cut her off. "What are you talking about?"

Silently, she reached into her laptop bag and pulled out a small stick. She handed it to Luke and his heart sped up.

He read the word on the test and his eyes immediately found hers.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Luke looked down at the pregnancy test once more. Pregnant. Penelope was pregnant. They were going to have a baby.

"We've never spoken about the future and kids and… now I'm pregnant and I want you to be pleased but I don't want you to feel trapped-"

Luke cut her off with a kiss. "I'm thrilled," he told her, excitement coursing through his body. They were going to have a baby!

"Really?"

"Really."

Penelope beamed and threw her hands around his neck.

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted, holding her close to him as he kissed her.

He rested his head against hers and tried to commit this moment to memory. The way she looked, the way she felt in his arms, the feelings coursing through him… and that once again a major relationship milestone was happening in the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Hormones

Luke glanced at Penelope out of the corner of his eye as they drove to work.

"Stop it," he told her.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. Her fingers were trailing across her creamy thighs, revealing more and more of the soft skin he loved to taste and touch.

Ever since she had hit the thirteenth week of her pregnancy she had been a ball of horniness; constantly needing to feel and touch him. Her breasts were so sensitive he could make her come just by sucking on them (that had been a fun evening) and her orgasms came frequently and quickly whenever they were together.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked when her fingers disappeared between her thighs.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. Luke decided it was best to ignore her completely so he turned his eyes back to the road and pretended that his girlfriend wasn't teasing him with her fingers.

The ride to work was longer than usual and when they pulled into the car park, Luke risked a glance to his side and saw that Penelope had an adorable pout on her face.

"Time for work," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. She didn't respond.

Luke grabbed their bags out of the car and helped Penelope get out of the truck. He placed a hand lovingly on the small bump that she had and rubbed the fabric over the taut skin. He couldn't wait until she got bigger and he could start to feel the baby kick.

They walked towards the lobby with their hands held and Earl gave them a friendly wave from outside where he was smoking a cigarette. They both smiled and waved back.

"Isn't there a rule or something about giving your pregnant girlfriend what she wants?" Penelope questioned, leaning against the wall of the elevator as Luke pressed the button for their floor.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, there should be." She was giving him that look again. The one that said she was so ready for him and wanted him more than anything. It was a look he was getting used to seeing. He saw it last night when he thrust into her and the morning before when he woke up with his cock in her mouth.

He watched as she moved uncomfortably against the wall and when she let out a little whimper, he pounced forward.

He pinned her against the wall and slammed his lips against hers. One hand went to her hair as the other dove under her dress and into her soaking underwear.

Penelope moaned in surprise against him.

Luke spared a glance at the elevator control. "Three floors - let's see how fast you can come."

He swallowed her moan as he kissed her roughly and his finger found her puffy folds, already slick with her juices.

"God, you're wet." Penelope just cried out as his fingers circled her sensitive slit before plunging into her wet heat, finding that spot that took her over the edge in a matter of seconds.

She clutched onto him and writhed against his hand, her hips finding a rhythm that complimented his fingers.

As the elevator climbed higher and higher up the building, Penelope hurtled towards her orgasm.

She pulled violently away from Luke's lips and let her head fall back against the elevator wall as she clutched at his shirt.

Luke pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. "That's it," he encouraged. "Come for me."

The combination of his words, his fingers and his breath sent her over the edge. She gasped and writhed and moaned and gushed onto his fingers as her hips swirled, drawing out her pleasure.

When she had finished, Luke pulled his fingers out and licked the juices from his fingers.

She whimpered at the motion.

The elevator doors opened and Penelope cleared her throat as she attempted to walk on her wobbly legs. Luke chuckled and handed her his arm.

"Are you alright, Garcia?" JJ asked as she eyed up her red face.

"Mhm," she nodded. "It was just a bit hot in that elevator."

Luke couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Why are you smiling at, Alvez?" Matt asked as he twirled a pen between his fingers.

Luke didn't answer him but he did share a look with Penelope.

That had been a great elevator ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Security

"Your usual?" Penelope asked as she stood at Luke's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He returned the gesture and wrapped one around her stomach.

"Yes please." He scrubbed a hand over his face and sat back in his chair slightly.

"Alright." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back soon."

Luke smiled and watched her leave. She was going to get them some dinner whilst he finished up some paperwork.

After about fifteen minutes the elevator dinged and Luke turned and was surprised to see some of the security guards from the lower floors coming out of the elevator.

"Alvez!" One of them jeered as he walked straight towards him.

"Bones, Lucas - what's up?"

They meandered over to his desk and both gave him similar grins.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship."

"Uh… thanks?" He and Penelope weren't a secret; they hadn't been for a long time.

"We never thought that you two were the type but I guess, sometimes the mood just hits you."

Bones wiggled his eyebrows.

Luke looked at Bones and then at Lucas. "What's going on?" He put his pen down on the desk and turned his chair so he was facing them both.

They shared a grin and then cackled. When Luke didn't join in they stopped.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" He was growing tired of this conversation.

"We saw you and Penelope… this morning." Luke's brow remained furrowed until he realised what they were talking about. The elevator. _Oh shit!_ His eyes widened which just caused Bones and Lucas to laugh harder.

"Oh man, you didn't know!" Lucas shouted as laughter vibrated through his body.

"What do you mean you saw?"

"There are security cameras in the elevator and well… we saw."

Luke stared at them both as they once again dissolved into fits of laughter.

The elevator dinged again and Luke turned to see Penelope return with a bag of takeaway.

"Hi Bones, Lucus," she greeted. "What's so funny?"

Bones stood up and clapped Luke on the shoulder. "I'm sure Luke will fill you in."

Lucas nodded and behind Penelope's back, he gave Luke a thumbs up.

Penelope watched them leave and turned to Luke with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

She pulled another chair up and placed the bag of food on the desk.

"Don't get mad." Luke wasn't sure why he started the sentence that way because all that would happen is she would get mad.

"What?" Penelope stopped getting the food out of the bag and narrowed her eyes.

"You know this morning… in the elevator…" he clarified and she nodded. "Well, there is a chance that Bones and Lucas might have… seen us."

"Seen us!" Her screech echoed through the office and he was glad that there was no one else around to hear it. "What do you mean 'seen us'?"

"They watched what we were doing…"

Penelope's mouth flew open and Luke watched as she went from mortified to angry before going back to mortified and then angry again.

"Move!" She commanded, literally shoving his chair out of the way as she took her place up at the desk.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he scooted closer to see what she was doing.

"Deleting that footage."

"You can do that?" Was there no end to her talents?

She snorted. "Of course I can."

Her fingers flew across the keys and Luke watched in fascination as in no time at all she had the security footage up and their two bodies appeared on the screen.

"I can't believe we did that!" Penelope said.

"Hey - you were the one asking for it."

She glared at him before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"I've done worse."

"Like what?" Now he was interested.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, Newbie."

From where he was sat he could see a smile pulling at her lips.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too." Her fingers stopped moving and she nodded at the screen. "Done. Our embarrassing moment is forever erased from history!"

He leaned across. "We'll just have to make more then." Luke pressed his lips firmly to hers, marvelling at just how wonderful this woman was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I am simply doing it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Finale

Luke wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist as the elevator climbed the building.

"They're going to spot it," she told him, holding up her left hand where he engagement ring sat neatly on her ring finger. It was an 18-carat white gold ring with a cushion-cut aquamarine diamond in the middle, surrounded by a halo of brilliant0cut diamonds. It suited her perfectly.

"No, they're not." He leaned down to kiss her temple. "They're going to be too distracted."

"Just because you get distracted when she does something cute…"

"How could you not?" Luke leaned down to tickle the bare foot of his eight-week-old daughter. She was tucked up in the stroller, a beautiful pink romper on her and her golden curls spilling around her face.

Amelia Alvez, the newest member of the family let out a yawn as she stretched her arms and legs.

"I mean, she's just so cute!"

Penelope shook her head but she loved how her husband doted on their newborn.

Amelia Alvez arrived into the world eight weeks ago via a c-section to two very excited parents and two ecstatic grandparents. She was Evelyn and Robert Alvez's first grandchild and they adored her. Evelyn had come down to stay with Penelope when she was eight months gone and Luke had to go away with the team. Robert had helped Luke get the nursery set up and had even shown Luke had to install a car seat. For the first few weeks after her birth, they had rented an apartment nearby and been there to help. Now they had gone back to New York with the promise of returning soon. Penelope was sure that they were thinking of moving down here. She'd caught them looking at houses one night.

Penelope was pleased that her daughter had two amazing grandparents. It had been difficult when Penelope fell pregnant and she realised that neither of her parents would be around to see her baby but a cuddle from Luke and Roxy and a phone call with his mom and she was feeling much better. Evelyn may not be her biological mother but she made sure to treat Penelope like her daughter.

"You think everything she does it cute. Even her poop face."

"Her poop face is cute!" Penelope couldn't argue - she didn't disagree. Their daughter was a bundle of cuteness and sweetness. Her blue eyes were slowly turning brown and she'd been born with a full head of black hair that had turned blonde.

The elevator doors opened and Luke and Penelope walked through, Luke's arm still around her waist and she pushed the stroller.

"There she is!" JJ exclaimed as she came over immediately and began to fawn over her newest goddaughter.

"Hey - my name is before yours!" Emily jested, her excitement showing. Luke and Penelope had named JJ, Emily and Matt the godparents of Amelia (Matt wasn't ashamed to say that he cried when he found out).

"Seeing as I'm her only Godfather I think I should go first," Matt declared as he waltzed up.

"You may be her Godfather but I'm the one who made her smile," Reid challenged.

It hadn't been a real smile, just a wind smile but Boy Wonder wasn't going to be told. He and Max had already put their names down for babysitting.

"May I?" Tara asked as she gestured towards the sleeping baby.

"Of course," Penelope told her, resisting the urge to get Amelia out for Tara and demanding that she sit down. Tara was an adult. She knew how to hold a baby, it was just her protective instinct. It amazed Penelope how quickly it had kicked in. From the second she was born the desire to keep her safe had hit her hard. When the doctor had performed the heel-prick test she had almost shot out of bed and hit him with his clipboard.

"Are you looking forward to coming back?" Rossi asked as they watched Amelia get passed around for hugs and kisses.

"I am. I love her so much but I love helping people too. Besides, it's only part-time so I'll still be around."

"I hear you're going down to part-time too, young man?" Rossi asked Luke with a clap to his back.

"Yeah. I want to spend more time with my girls."

Penelope placed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's a decision you won't regret," Rossi told him, a wistful look in his eye.

Penelope placed her head on Luke's shoulder and he brought her left hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Um, excuse me?" JJ said as she looked at Penelope and Luke. "What was that I just saw?"

"I told you," Penelope stage whispered to Luke. "Nothing," she said to JJ.

"That didn't look like nothing." JJ stalked over to them and took Penelope's left hand from Luke. She examined the newly acquired piece of jewellery. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It might be…" Penelope teased before a large smile broke out across her face.

"Congratulations!" JJ pulled Penelope away from Luke and into her arms. "I'm so happy for you."

Matt nodded and smiled at Luke from across the room. "Good job," he mouthed.

The couple were congratulated by everyone and eventually, Amelia was placed in her daddy's arms where she continued to sleep quite peacefully.

"So, I want details. When did he ask you? How did he ask you? Where did he ask you?" JJ fired off.

Luke and Penelope shared a look.

"Yeah, what are you going to tell Amelia about how your love story started?" Reid asked.

Luke and Penelope looked down at their daughter. Penelope ran her hand lovingly down her soft face before saying:

"We'll tell her it began in an elevator."


End file.
